Why are we here again?
by Admiral Godunov
Summary: Xemnas takes the Organization to a world called Convention, but none of them really know why. All they know is they have to keep on the downlow lest their identities be revealed.


If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would totally make _this _happen. But I don't, so it shall never be D:

-

The day was cool, crisp and clear, the deciduous trees awash in their fiery fall colors, and the parking lot of the Hyatt was buzzing with activity akin to a disturbed ant's nest. For you see... today was the day of Con. For those not with the lingo to know what 'con' is, the official title of it was KageCon, or the Kage Convention.

A particularly eye-catching sight this fine Saturday morning, was a large group of thirteen cosplayers donning the traditional garb of the Nobodies of Organization XIII, carrying replicas of their respective weapons. That they had managed to get an exact group of thirteen with quite accurate weapons was already beginning to draw a lot of attention, and the questions had been flying since they had stepped out of the van.

They answered them as best they could, but when the eager con-goers had asked them to remove their hoods so they could see if they had portrayed any of the Organization, they politely declined, citing that they were going as the Organization on Stealth Mode.

And Xemnas had made them all swear on pain of Fading or being turned into a Dusk that they would not reveal themselves unless it was a dire situation. The last thing he needed to deal with were fangirls, though the group of them had already collected a small following.

Upon entering the hotel, the group of them huddled together, laying out their agenda. After a few grunts, shoves, and "Saix's stupid wooden Claymore is digging into my ribs..." "Shut up, that damn sitar of yours is taking up like half our space!" "You think you've got it bad? These freaking knives are making my pants too tight!" among other arguments, they worked out a good formation.

"Here's the plan," Xemnas stated quietly. "We wait in line, get our badges. Make up a name for yourselves, alright? Use your Other's name if you have to... except you, Roxas. After we're done there, you should have about an hour to do whatever you want. The Dealer's Room doesn't open until this afternoon, but we'll have more free time then."

"Why are we only meeting after an hour?" Roxas asked, with equal softness.

"Because that's when the Battle Cosplay starts," Xemnas stated. "I want to see if we can win."

"So _that's _why you made us bring these cheesy fake weapons..." Saix grumbled from next to Xemnas.

"Yes. In that hour, you have to make sure to check those things in and get them approved. I've made sure they fit the Con's regulations, so there should be no problems. If there are, find me. I'll most likely be in the lobby. Now, after Battle Cosplay, there should be another two hour time frame before the Cosplay Competition Rehearsal starts. I'm going to sign us up after we register for that. After the Competition, you'll be free for the rest of the night. Understood?"

"Yes Superior," the crowd of them mumbled in unison.

"Then let's get registered!"

"Tell me again why he dragged us down here?" Lexaeus grumbled to Vexen. The shorter man shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to know," Vexen replied.

Unfortunately for the Organization... the line to register for the day had already filled in nicely. Their free time slowly dwindled from an hour... to less than forty five minutes by the time Xemnas sidled up to the registration table.

"He should've pre-reg'd..." Zexion grumbled, folding his arms.

"Yes well. The Superior isn't exactly astute in certain areas, especially like this," Xaldin replied from behind the short man.

It shaved another twenty minutes for the lot of them to get registered completely, and ten more minutes to run the weapons through check. At the end, they had a mere 15 minutes to acquaint themselves with the layout of the large hotel slash convention center before they had to report for the 'Battle Cosplay' whatever-it-was.

Roxas, Demyx, and Axel were in one group, and were just about to go familiarize themselves with the place when the youngest member complained about needing to use the restroom. Instead, they found themselves waiting outside the bathroom, watching the crowd.

Larxene was sitting in a chair across the furnished part of the lobby from them, reading a manga she had gotten from Twilight-Knows-Where.

Marluxia was near her, leaning against a pillar and chatting it up with some scantily clad female cosplayers. Unlike most of them, he didn't need to be quiet when he spoke, none of the dreaded fangirls had ever gotten to hear what his voice sounded like from when they'd seen him. The same applied to Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus.

"The bathroom must be crowded or something... no male should take this long to pee," Axel murmured to the man next to him. Demyx shrugged.

And then... one of the girls sauntered over to them, wide-eyed and grinning. "HEY! You guys are those Organization XIII Cosplay people! Oh my gosh can I hug you?"

Axel and Demyx exchanged a look, but never got to answer her question when suddenly the shorter of the two was tackled into the wall, the girl clinging to him. He 'oomphed', not at the weight, but because he had a very large, uncomfortable paper mache sitar now jammed against his stomach.

Axel snickered from behind his hand, and Demyx glared at him, then remembered Axel couldn't see into his hood very well and looked back at the 'problem' hanging around his neck.

"Picture!" The girl screeched, and turned around, pulling the poor young man forward roughly. Demyx barely had the time to look up before a blinding flash caught him off guard and he once again found himself against the wall, dizzy.

"Owww..." he grumbled, reaching into his hood and rubbing his eyes. "That hurt..."

"Yanno, you sound familiar... like... kind of like Demyx!"

Demyx froze, eyes shooting open and looking at the girl in shock. She knew...?

"But that's impossible. No one can imitate Ryan O'Donahue's _dreeaaammmmy _voice."

Demyx sighed and slumped against the wall, then shrugged.

"And you! Are you supposed to be Axel?" she turned on the other male. "No one else in the Organization is that scrawny. But that's Ok, I love him so much anyway. He and Roxas make like the best couple in the world. They're so Kawaiiiii together, don't you think?"

Another glance was shared between the two men.

"I mean, I read this fanfic once where Roxas was working as a stripper and then..."

"Um... Axel... I say screw Roxas... not literally, that's no good... we need to get out of here," Demyx stage-whispered. The girl didn't notice.

"And then Axel was tied up to this fire pole, and Roxas was like hanging upside down over him and they were..."

"I agree... but how do we get rid of her?" Axel replied.

"But like, Roxas had this really nasty girlfriend who was actually Naminé... she was a bitch..."

"I think I might have an idea... but it'll require careful timing..."

"Then do it!"

"And then Axel did that thing where he shoved Roxas' legs up above his head then twisted him around so his butt was in the air and Roxas was handcuffed so he was sort of in a corkscrew but it was like this really intima-" she was cut off by Demyx placing his hand roughly on her shoulder. He then jumped and pointed dramatically.

"Hey look! Riku and Sora are making out over there!"

"WHERE?!" she and her camera-bearing friend screeched, then without hesitation dashed off to find the source of the hot man-loving.

"Time to leave!" Axel announced, and the two Nobodies went running through the lobby, ignoring Larxene's very audible laughing.

A minute later Roxas walked out, his two Plaster of Paris Keyblades in one hand, a manga in the other. "Demyx...? Axel...?" He looked around, confused.

-

Luxord was busy, sitting right outside the Dealer's Room with the crowd waiting to get in. Already he had a sizeable collection of Pocky and Ramune won from gambling with the various patrons. If he could do _this_ in fifteen minutes, he grinned inside his hood... imagine what he could do in an hour.

-

The Science Trio, aka Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion had taken to finding the most interesting sounding anime in one of the screening rooms, and were sitting in the back row of chairs, dissecting it for physical probability.

It wasn't looking good for the anime, and they were proud of themselves for their scientific analysis... even if they had managed to chase off half the room and annoyed the other half from their fervent whispering.

-

Xaldin, Xigbar, Saix, and Xemnas had all taken up station near the entrance and were talking quietly amongst themselves. Well, except for the occasional wolf whistle out of Xigbar when a particularly attractive female cosplayer walked by, and the strange... 'bathroom break' of his own Xemnas had taken at the beginning, though Xaldin could've sworn he saw the Superior in the line for autographs.

Fifteen minutes later, as scheduled, the rest of the Organization began filing into the area. Roxas was first, followed by Marluxia and Larxene. A moment later Axel and Demyx strode in from a different direction they had left, having circled the entire convention center to get away from the fangirl. The Science Trio were next, still arguing the anime. Finally, Luxord waddled up, arms full of sweet treats.

"Number X, what are those?" Xemnas demanded.

"The spoils of victory," the Englishman replied, and they could hear his grin from within his hood.

"Do try not to bankrupt all of the patrons while you're here, Luxord," Saix scolded, shaking his head.

The sugar-laden Nobody nodded his head and chuckled. "Not _all _of them."

"Right. On to business," Xemnas stated, looking everyone over. "We head to battle cosplay, it shall start in but a short moment. After that, as I've said, depending on how long this goes you'll have between one and two and a half hours to do whatever you want before the Cosplay Comp's rehearsal-"

"Question Superior," Zexion interrupted. Xemnas looked at him.

"Yes Number VI?"

"What are we doing for our act in the competition?"

"I have the idea... After Battle Cosplay, we'll meet outside the room and discuss it. It will not last longer than a couple minutes, so don't run off immediately if you get separated from the group."

Zexion sighed. "As you wish."

"Now let's head off. We're registered, and I get the feeling we'll be one of the earlier ones up to test our mettle. Stay strong gentlemen... and lady."

Larxene scoffed.

A few moments later they had walked into the main events center, and seated themselves at the back. The lights dimmed and a man walked on stage with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen and Cosplayers of all ages! Welcome to Battle Cosplay! Where we take the best and the bravest of the Cosplayers and compete in a turn-based battle-" The Organization groaned. "And the winner is determined by style, quality of the costume, and the moves they can make up to attack and defend with. Our first competition shall be... the Thirteenth Order!"

"I thought we were the Thirteenth Order..." Demyx commented.

"We are..." Xemnas replied. "But I signed us up under Organization XIII."

"Look," Roxas said flatly, pointing at the group of people standing up ahead of them in the crowd.

"What. The. Hell," was Larxene's response. "Why is she _fat_? She's cosplaying _me _and she's _fat. _UH UH. NO." She held up one finger. They could feel the anger radiating off her.

"Dude, Demyx looks like he's wearing a broom for hair!" Xigbar snickered.

"Demyx is also a girl," Axel stated.

"Well so are you," Roxas countered, looking at Axel. "At least I'm a guy."

"At least I'm not Marluxia, _look at that_," Demyx responded. He folded his arms around himself and shuddered, looking at Marluxia. The Assassin's mouth was hanging open, eyes bulging, and his eyebrow twitching a mile a minute.

"And Luxord, I never knew how gay you would look if you weren't you," Xaldin chuckled.

"Thank you," Luxord grumbled back.

"VERSUS!" The announcer continued.

"This should be entertaining," Saix said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"ORGANIZATION XIII!"

There was silence.

"Is he talking about us?"

"I think so."

"Well, get the weapons... let's go..." Xemnas said uncertainly. Probably the first time any of the Organization members had heard that tone from him in this particular incarnation.

They carefully proceeded to the stage, where they were set face to face across from the other cosplayers. The announcer proceeded to ramble on with rules, but the Organization were too busy analyzing their opponents to pay attention.

"She's even fatter up close!"

"What the hell is that Sitar made of? Cardboard?"

"None of their coats match... and they don't even have the pants."

"Lexaeus is missing."

"I don't see Xaldin or Saix either."

"No wait, there's their Saix. How can they call themselves the Thirteenth Order when there's eleven of them?"

"I think they have two of Roxas."

"Holy crap they do!"

"_She's a freaking WHALE!_"

"Whyyyy... oh whyyyyyyyy..."

"... why are half of us girls?"

"I don't want to know."

"Now!" the announcer boomed, and it reverberated around the Main Events Center. The unhooded 'Nobodies' all jumped, but the Organization simply quieted down. "Are you ready? One group will go first, then the other. Three in a group. You may switch out when one member 'falls', or at the beginning of your turn, but the move takes the entire turn. No hitting with the weapons, not on purpose."

"Right, whatever," Xemnas stated, and took a step forward, loosening up his right shoulder as he gripped the pair of red-painted wooden poles tighter.

Marluxia and Xigbar stepped up with him, Marluxia adjusting his fake scythe into a more comfortable position, while Xigbar stood a couple feet behind the other two, playing long-range support.

The group opposing them sent in one of the Roxas, an Axel, and their Saix.

Xemnas heard a collective sigh run through the group. "All front range, relatively slow melee fighters. Easy as pie."

"Oooo..." The announcer crooned like it was something more important than a game. "We have the Lord of the Nobodies, Lord of Castle Oblivion, and their long-range Freeshooter in the Organization's first group. Tough cookies to beat. On the other side are Axel, Roxas and Saix, heavy, powerful fighters. They seem to want to motor over these Nobodies of the Hooded Organization. Coin toss to determine order, call it in the air, Org Thirteen of the Hoods" The announcer flicked the coin into the air with his thumb.

"Heads!" Luxord called out from the side of the stage.

It was heads.

"Well... the Organization XIII with their hoods up goes first! Ready? Fight!"

Xemnas analyzed them carefully, then struck out, quickly hitting 'Axel' once, twice, three times before jumping back into his position. Marluxia went for one good overhead slash, then twisted around into a back-slash, but 'Roxas' managed to realize what was going on and block it. 'Saix' went to double-team Xemnas with 'Axel', but Xigbar put down 'Axel' before it got too bad.

'Saix' went berserker, and took out Xemnas (who wanted to protest the unfairness of any of his subordinates being more powerful than him... until he remembered it was a game). Xemnas switched with Xaldin. The Lancer gripped his two spears, and in a flurry of quick, precise action, had put 'Axel' out of his misery.

'Axel' had been replaced by the other 'Roxas', while a moment before 'Saix' had switched with 'Vexen', and now Xigbar was putting potshots into the ice elemental's shield, keeping him on defensive and away from defending any of his comrades.

Marluxia finally managed to get rid of the first 'Roxas', when the other sides' 'Demyx' struck him down. He grumbled and walked off the stage, Axel taking his place.

"This is quite possibly the most pathetic thing I've ever seen in my life," Larxene stated, cradling her forehead in one hand.

The rest agreed with her quietly.

The second 'Roxas' fell to Xaldin's impeccable attack-retreat tactics, and he was replaced by 'Luxord.'

'Luxord' alleviated 'Vexen' by attacking Xigbar, and actually managing to take him out before he himself was struck down by Xaldin's precise tactics.

'Vexen', a moment later, was cut down by a particularly fast, vicious attack from behind by Larxene (which the woman-playing-the-man protested vehemently, whining at the judge for allowing that attack), while 'Demyx' was taken out by a few quick dodges and well-placed chakram.

'Vexen' was soon replaced by 'Xemnas', and 'Demyx' by 'Larxene', before they got desperate and sent out their 'Xigbar' in place of the fallen 'Luxord.' Xaldin grinned.

The real Nymph sneered. "Her fat ass is _mine,_" she snarled at Axel, and the fire elemental knew better than to get in the way, instead he went to work on 'Xemnas'.

Thus the taunting began. "And here we were, worrying you guys'd get the speed advantage over us, but it doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere fast, tubby," Larxene stated, hands on her hips and looking down on the other out of her hood.

"I'm not faaat!" the girl whined.

"Yes you are, you lard-ass. You don't even look half as agile as me," the Nymph continued, clicking her tongue at the fat young woman. "Jeez, I bet you can't even throw those kunai straight."

"We're not allowed to throw them though!"

"What an _amazing _comeback, you really do have the most _astute _mind in this room. Tuck in that double-chin and suck in that gut, whale-girl. It's time for you to realize what I can _really _do."

Their fight began, and Larxene the Skinnier easily had the upper hand.

Xaldin had actually managed to wear most of 'Xigbar's' defenses down before he was defeated, and Luxord took his place, finishing off 'Xigbar' soon after.

Then the Horror of all Horrors stepped onto the stage. 'Marluxia'.

The real Organization shuddered.

'Marluxia' trundled towards Luxord, and the Gambler was too busy staring at the caked-on makeup and far over-pronounced breasts jiggling to react at first, being blinded by the horrible, dyed-pink... _thing _on his/her head. It looked like the strings of a mop cut into something that was somewhere between Axel's porcupine hair, Roxas' epic bed head, and Demyx's Mullhawk.

If such a thing were possible.

Luxord took the first blow, but recovered quickly and did his usual 'defend then attack at the right moment' tactic, and actually managed to wear the 'Marluxia' almost completely out before the judges called him off. Lexaeus took the stage next and wiped the floor with 'Marluxia'. Pun and all.

'Zexion' stepped on stage next, the cosplayer making him look like an emo high-school dropout. Lexaeus scoffed at the insult to his friend's appearance, and without a known weapon and ineffective mind tricks, put him down.

This left it three on two as the Thirteenth Order were out of fighters. Larxene took care of her hefty doppelganger, and then it was three on one. 'Xemnas' finished Axel off, and the fire elemental was replaced by Vexen.

The fight was over from there. Everywhere 'Xemnas' would attack, Vexen would be there to shield, while Larxene and Lexaeus pounded away at him from the back and sides.

Victory was shortly thereafter awarded to Organization XIII, and the crowd cheered.

Of course, that was the hyped up, good version of the battle. The real thing was a slow, boring, turn-based affair that took almost an hour; half the reason the crowd cheered so hard was because of how long it wore on.

"On to round two! Organization XIII! Versus the Keybearers! You may get all of your members back, Orgy Thirteen. As for the Keybladers, come on up!"

Twenty... no... thirty... no... half the audience stood up, Keyblades in hand to challenge the Organization.

"This... is going to suck..." Lexaeus muttered, shouldering his tomahawk.

"Just a little bit..." Luxord replied, getting his cards ready.

-

Two hours into the fight, the Organization was down to Saix, Luxord, and Xaldin, with no one left on backup. There were still six Keybearers, and Saix was beginning to get angry.

"Calm down good sir, it's all just a game," Luxord said to the quickly nearing-berserk man. "If we lose, it's not the end of our non-existence."

Saix snarled at him, and started working the knots out of his shoulder.

"Indeed. Do not let yourself go here, you will only hurt these poor, fun-seeking children," Xaldin stated simply. "And I do not want to see the bill from the hotel if you lose it now."

Saix growled again, dropping his Claymore, and leaning it against his chest as he continued to work his shoulder over.

"Are you ready, gentlemen?"

They all three nodded.

"Then resume the battle. Keybearers first."

In front of the stage, the rest of the Organization were busy lounging about. Except for those that had fallen in the first round, they were all collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion. Marluxia leaned backwards over a chair, trying to crack his back, before collapsing sideways onto the empty chair next to him. Lexaeus was sitting calmly, he'd been one of the first out, next to Xemnas. Axel had actually managed to fit himself into a cross-legged position on a chair, and was slumped over his own lap, apparently sleeping, Roxas laying on his stomach on the floor in front of him. Demyx was sprawled out on his back on the ground, trying to ignore the aching in his arms, while Larxene was using him as a makeshift pillow and trying to ignore the aching in her legs.

No one had said anything about that position yet, and they probably never would.

Vexen and Zexion had actually gotten up to get everyone water–the third round in the span of fifteen minutes–and were yet to come back.

And Xigbar was trying to hit on one of the guest Voice Actors. It almost looked like she was falling for it.

It took another fifteen minutes, but finally the Epic Battle came to a close, with Saix' 'berserked' state wearing off and him 'dying', but not before he and the two others had managed to take the Keybearer Team down to two people.

The crowd cheered, and then booed when the announcer told them all the major epic battles had ended, and though there were still individual battles to go but it was time to rehearse for the Cosplay Competition, the room went eerily still.

The Organization picked it up first, all eyes descending on Saix, even as Luxord and Xaldin backed away from him.

"What did you say?"

Saix' voice carried very well in such a large room.

"I said the Cosplay Competition's rehearsal is starting," The announcer repeated, suddenly uneasy.

Crackle.

It wasn't the lightning elemental, though she was slowly starting to stand up, despite her legs protesting.

One of the lights broke loose from its fixture and crashed onto the stage.

The announcer jumped, and when he looked back, he saw Saix descending on him, wooden Claymore in attack position.

"Sir, calm down..." the announcer said nervously, backing away.

"This is calm, sir," Saix responded in turn. "But it's not going to be in a moment."

"I'll call security!" the man boldly proclaimed.

That was when he snapped, the entire room felt like it had broken. Saix charged the man, but Vexen was faster, freezing his glass of water and hitting the Diviner in the side of the head. It was long enough to distract him that Vexen managed to get himself between Saix and the Announcer.

"Run, sir, if you value your life," Vexen said, ushering the man away with his hand.

The air cracked with the sound of wood hitting wood as Saix began to savagely attack Vexen's shield, breaking off the spikes on his claymore, but not cracking the shield.

Saix looked at his hand, before casting the fake weapon aside and summoning in the real one.

"It looks like this game is over," Luxord stated, pocketing the cards he was carrying and pulling out the deck he used for fighting.

"How inconvenient," Lexaeus said, dropping the wood tomahawk and pulling his real one seemingly from out of the ground.

Vexen quickly discarded his fake shield, and barely summoned his real one in time to deflect the vicious blow aimed at his head. This time, a metallic ringing filled the air from the impact of the two weapons. "A little help would be appreciated!"

Saix raised his Claymore for another stroke, when a pure chord rang through the air, and suddenly the ground beneath his feet erupted into a pillar of water, flinging him several feet in the air. The air crackled, and this time pure yellow electricity struck him, jolting his body with added conduction from the water and knocking him well off balance, only to have him regain it before he hit the ground.

With a single bound, he leapt from the stage, aiming his fury right between Demyx and Larxene in an attempt to take them both out.

Naturally, as they were two of the more agile members, they managed to get out of the way before he landed, but his flight had managed to knock Roxas into Axel.

The crowd was naturally just sitting there, ooing and ahhing. Even the staff was mesmerized.

Recovering from his leap, Saix eyed Zexion, arms laden down with water cups, and with a feral grin charged him. Zexion threw the cups into the air, and let the water sluice down around him. Saix cut through the image of Zexion on the water, only to find out the crafty manipulator had teleported away.

This brought more hemming and hawing from the crowd.

Saix was about to turn back to the majority of the Organization, when the familiar hum of Aero Blades sang through the air, and he felt himself caught in the back by one of Xemnas' combo attacks.

While this was happening, Marluxia had jumped up onto the stage, and without bothering to use a microphone, yelled out into the crowd, his surprisingly deep voice very loud in the auditorium. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS NOT AN ACT. YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Why is he ordering them away?" Larxene grunted, aiming and throwing a handful of her kunai, and managing to get Saix in the leg. "Don't we want them dead?"

"They'll get in the way?" Xigbar responded, taking aim and doing similar damage to the Diviner.

The crowd 'awwed' at him, and someone from the back yelled up "WHO ARE YOU TO GIVE US ORDERS?! HUH!?"

Marluxia growled out a curse before he pulled his hood back to reveal his face to everyone. The crowd gasped. His gaze traveled over everyone in the audience, before he spoke again. "I AM MARLUXIA! NUMBER ELEVEN OF THIRTEEN IN ORGANIZATION THIRTEEN AND LORD OF CASTLE-oof!"

"Organization Thirteen!" Xemnas yelled. "Our cover's been blown! Take off your hoods if it'll help you fight!" The others complied.

Marluxia felt the breath leave his lungs and his feet leave the ground at the impact of the Claymore to his chest. He hit the ground and bounced up, only to be pounded once more into the ground by a vicious stroke. Another came down for him, but he managed to get the shaft of his scythe up, and prevented his head from being crushed. Before Saix even had a chance to lift the Claymore again, a black flash whizzed into his head, and sent him sprawling on the ground. Lexaeus reached down, grabbing the scythe between Marluxia's grip and hauling the smaller man to his feet.

The two separated quickly afterwards when a Claymore went flying between their heads, burying itself in the edge of the stage. Roxas bounded up then, hitting the stage, jumping onto the Claymore, and then leaping off, both keyblades drawn, right for Saix. A melee clash ensued, with Roxas viciously striking the Diviner with both keyblades, and receiving a similar treatment.

Roxas was gaining the upper hand, and Axel jumped on the opportunity, catching Saix off-guard and slashing into his back.

Saix screamed, and leapt up into the air, coming down right between the two friends and knocking them both roughly away.

It was then some genius in the audience decided they finally understood what was going on.

"OH MY GAWD! IT'S THE REAL ORGANIZATION THIRTEEN!"

But not in the right way.

An ear-splitting scream went through the crowd, and the mass surged forward.

Demyx, closest to a microphone, grabbed it desperately and yelled into it. "STOP! No, stop. We'll sign autographs or do whatever the hell you want us to do later but right now number seven is very dangerous and will kill you, and we won't be able to stop him if you're too close!"

The crowd paused, but then surged forward, the many dozens of Keyblade-wielding cosplayers raising their weapons high. "We'll help you!"

"NO! Nononononono! Awwwww man they're coming..." Demyx stated, backing up a little, only to watch Vexen go flying past him towards the crowd. The crowd parted and Vexen slammed into the ground with a resounding thunk.

"OH, THANKS FOR CATCHING ME!" He yelled, getting slowly to his getting to his feet.

"Wait... if we can get Saix to take out his rage on the fangirls... then he'll stop trying to kill us," Zexion suggested. "And he'll get rid of multitudes of fangirls, boys, and tards in the process."

"But the property damage. We'll never have enough to cover this!" Xemnas replied. The two of them had made a little pow-wow in the corner while the other members fought of Saix.

"We can take care of _that_. Collectors are easy kills... and even easier to manipulate."

"... and Saix'll teleport back when he's calmed down."

"See? Just leave him to the fangirls."

Xemnas sighed. "I can't say I don't pity him for what happens next... but. ORGANIZATION THIRTEEN!"

There were varying degrees of response.

"We're going home! We'll get the car later, to The World That Never Was!! NOW!"

One by one, the Organization teleported home, except Saix.

All that could be heard from the small world of Convention was the scream of a Berserker being overtaken by thousands of rabid fans.

-

"Well let's see... Marluxia's got four broken ribs and tore a muscle in his chest and arms... Demyx threw out his shoulder... Vexen's back is shot... Lexaeus broke his nose... most of the rest are just plain exhausted and sore..." Zexion murmured, looking over the Organization as they limped, groaned, and lurched into the Common Room of The Castle That Never Was. Marluxia was lying before him, seemingly unconscious as the Schemer wrapped his chest in a bandage.

Zexion had managed to get out scot-free, Xemnas only slightly worn-out. The rest were disheveled and looked all the worse for wear. Larxene had been the first in, and claimed the couch, glaring death at anyone that dared to try and say otherwise. Demyx had nearly collapsed on top of her, but instead had managed to fall onto the pillows she'd knocked off the couch to give herself more room, and was still restlessly trying to find a comfortable position to pass out in with his shoulder injury, too tired to care it hurt, but it bothered him enough he had to find the position.

Luxord wasn't too bad, nor was Xigbar, they bid everyone farewell and went to their rooms proper, Lexaeus following soon after Zexion had tended to his nose. Xemnas went back to the Alter of Naught to brood or... something.

Vexen had to be carried in on a board by Xaldin and Axel, with Roxas bringing up the rear to guard.

It would be some hours later before Saix stumbled in, looking drunk, or disoriented, or both, clothes ripped and torn and body covered in what appeared to be lipstick kisses and other various makeup smears.

He still wouldn't know exactly what had happened.

-

Xemnas smiled, hugging the small poster tight to his chest before gently placing it on the back wall of his closet, behind the shrine erected there.

The signature read _Scott McNeil._

_-_

A/N: Ahh... mayhem at a convention... and all because of one little signature. It was an idea. It was never supposed to go that far. I was supposed to be doing a project.

HAHAHAHAHAHA. PROCRASTINATION IS THE WIN!

:coughs: Anyway, Battle Cosplay is something that happened this past time at Nan Desu Kan... I skewed the rules a little bit to make it more entertaining... it actually was kind of boring. I don't own the idea of it, I suppose I should say, but I modified it to suit my needs. But hey, this is what it should've been.

_Oderint Dum Metuant_

-Admiral Godunov


End file.
